catnapped
by mewxcottonxcandy
Summary: this is a rewrite of kittynapped cause i wasnt happy with the results on that one. here is the summary... Ichigo is kidnapped by Kishu! Her friends are gone with their families and she broke up with aoyama. Will Ichigo get away or will she fall in love with Kishu. Read and find out. There may be some P&L and T
1. Chapter 1

_**Candy: Ok I decided that Im going to rewrite Kittynapped since It all mess up and stuff. I had never really had any experince with writing since everyone at school always laugh at my hand writing, my bad stories and liking anime. So Im just going to rewrite it.**_

_**Alex: Dont worry everyone is still going to be in it though and a lot of it will still be the same! Mewxcottonxcandy does not own tokyo mew mew though she does own this story and her oc's.**_

_**Aki: On with the story!**_

"Bye Lettuce-san! Have fun in cuba!" Ichigo yelled at her friend. All the mews except Ichigo were going to family reunions. Ichigo's parents were in china watching a aunt that was really ill. Leaving Ichigo alone. "Ok Ichigo-san! Watch out for you know who!" Lettuce yelled back. "I will! Call me when you get there!" Ichigo said and close the door. Not knowing that a certain Green haired alien was listening. "Wow. perfect timing, now I can have my koneko-chan fall in love with me." Kishu said as he floated to her room. He landed on the bed to wait for her. She came in about a few minunts later and as soon as she saw Kishu he teleported behind her and gab her. "Today koneko-chan you shall be mine." He said and teleported to his ship Ichigo had pass out on hte way and Kishu laid her down.

Soon Ichigo woke up and look where she was. She was in a room with dark green walls and light green carpet. The bed had forest green covers and a white back bored. There was a desk that was white and had a laptop that was green and strawberry pink on it, There was also a poster of her in her cat form. Overall the room look nice. Till arms warp around her waist."Epp!" Ichigo yelled. "Hey koneko-chan. Your awake." Said Kishu with a smirk. "Kishu where am I? What am I doing here?" Ichigo ask him. " You're in my room, Koneko-chan, I brought you here where you'll be mine."Kishu said turning her to face him. Before she could say anything he kissed her. It wasn't like the ther kisses. This one was softer than the others and more passionate. Ichigo was liking it. She was about to kiss back when Kishu broke the kiss. "you didn't push me off." He said. "Well you startle me so I didn't get a chance to." Ichigo said trying to hide her blush. Kishu smirk and got off the bed. "Well, I'll be back. Im going to get you something to eat." Kishu said. Ichigo stomach growled at the sound of something to eat. Kishu laugh and left. Leaving Ichigo alone.

_**Candy:what do you think R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Candy: Ok im so tired. **_

_**Alex: She had to help look around the house for the house phone**_

_**Candy: I hate little sisters so bad right now**_

_**Alex: ok... Mewxcottonxcandy does not own tmm if she did then kishu and ichigo would be a couple **_

_**Candy: yes so true. lets start the story.**_

**Ichigo's pov...**

I woke up this morning with Kishu sleeping next to me! I yelled. "Kishu why are you in the bed with me!" He jumped and said. "This is my room and I have no where to sleep. So,lay back down im tired." And he pulled me back down next to him. I blush so hard to match my hair! I laid there watching him sleep until the door open. In came Pai with 2 plates of food. Kishu thens wakes up when the smell of food hits his nose. "Kishu I brought you and Mew Ichigo some food so get up." Pai said putting the food on the edge of the bed. Kishu quickly sat up and gab the plates. He handed me one and started eating his. I gawk at how fast he was eating. I ask Pai who was still standing there. "Does he always eat like this?" "Sometimes." He said. Kishu had finish in 2 minuntents flat! "Wow Kishu were you hungry." i said. "A little. i never ate yesterday." He said. I stare at him. "Why?" "Cause i was watching you. Why were you crying?" he ask. I gasped. he saw me crying I cant tell him. He's my enemy! Kishu gab my chin so I was looking at him. "Why were you crying?" Kishu said. I then started crying. I cried into his chest. "Aoyama-kun was cheating on me! He was cheating on me with my rival! I saw him kissed that bitch!" I cried. Kishu wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "Dont cry. Ichigo i hate it when you cry." He said as he kiss my forehead. I soon fell asleep in his arms.

**Normal pov...**

Kishu laid ichigo down in the bed. He laid down next to her and started petting her hair. Her cat ears had pop out and she was purring. Kishu soon fell asleep also. About a hour Kishu and Ichigo woke up to Tartou laughing. "Wow! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He 's ears had pop out and Her and Kishu were bright red. "Dammit Tartou! Im gonna kill you! Get over here Runt!" Kishu yelled. Tartou ran out the room and Kishu went after him. Ichigo could hear them yelling down the hall. Soon she started laughing. "Koneko-chan whats wrong?" Kishu said with Tartou in his arms. "HAHA! You too! HAHA!" She said between laughs. They look at her. Then they started laughing too. Soon Pai came in and saw them laughing. Once they saw him they stop laughing. "Come on you 2. Deep blue is waiting." Pai said. "Kishu you stay and watch her." Then he and Tartou left. Kishu sat on the bed and put his arms around Ichigo's waist. "So, what you want to talk about?" Kishu ask her. "Why dont we form a truce? That way we wouldn't have to fight all the time. I bet mew aqua could fix your planet." Ichigo said. Kishu look at her then smiled. "Thats a great idea koneko-chan!" He said. He then kiss her cheek. Which made Ichigo blush cherry red. "Hey could I go to my house awhile. I need to do stuff there. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee!" She ask making kitty cat eyes. (thought since is half cat that insted of puppy dog eyes its kitty cat eyes) "Only if you go on a date with me." Kishu said with a smirk. Ichigo thought about it then finally nodded. "Fine." Kishu smirk again and teleported to her bedroom.

"Ok let see." Ichigo said as she look at her phone. she had 2 text message. _**Dear Ichigo, lets get back togther im sorry that i cheated on you and i think that you should give me another chance. love aoyama.**_Ichigo wrote back. _**Dear aoyama, NO WAY YOU LOSER! YOU THINK IM CRAZY! IM NEVER GOING OUT WITH YOU AGAIN! SO GO AND KISS THAT BITCH ALEX AND LEAVE ME ALONE! from your X Ichigo.**_Kishu had read her reply and laugh. Ichigo look at the next one. _**Dear miss ichigo, im sorry to inform you that your parents died in a plane crash. from the traveling agentcy.**_Ichigo then started to cry. "Mom. Dad. No." She cried. Kishu hug her and she fell asleep in his arms.

_**Candy: done. what you think? r&r**_

_**Alex: please do**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Candy: ok i dont own nothing but my oc and tis story. lets get started.**_

**Kishu's pov**

Ichigo had fallen asleep in my arms, so i laid her down on her bed. I then started looking around her house. I found her parents bedroom across the wall and then the bathroom right next to it. There was a guest room right of her's. Then i went down stairs and found the kitchen, livingroom, and diningroom. I had only seen her bedroom from spying on her. Her house was hugh! I then heard a ringing in her room. I flew up there to see it was her phone. I look at it and saw it was blondie. When I was about to pick it up it stop and what humans called voicemail started. "Ichigo! If you are not here in half a hour i am coming to get you myself!" It yelled. It then stop. Ichigo was still sleeping. I smiled. There was no way Ichigo was going. She does do all the work.

**half a hour later. kishu's pov.**

Ichigo had woke up when they knock on the door. She open it and blondie yelled. "What are you doing in your pjs! Come on you need to get to work!" "Im not coming in for a while my parents just died." She said. Birdy hug her and blondie just yelled. "I dont care!" This made Ichigo snap. "Well then I quit!" Birdy nodded showing she did too. Then they closed the door. with Blondie yelling. I laugh and flew down stairs. But Blondie had somehow Got in and was trying to pull Ichigo to the door. This got me mad. I got out my swords and yelled. "Ichigo!" They all look at me. Birdy transform and lung at me. I dodged her, I flew to Blondie. "Let Ichigo go!" I said. He quickly let her go. I quickly killed him. (I know boring death. I couldnt think of nothing.) Birdy and Ichigo look at me. I quickly put my swords away and flew down. Ichigo standed up and said. "Thanks Kishu." I smiled. "No promble Koneko-chan. I just got mad when I saw him trying to force you to work." I said. She came up to me and to my surprised kiss my cheek. Then wisper. "I love you." I smirk and pulled her into a kiss. She kiss back. We stayed like that for a while before we heard a cough. We look and saw that birdy, fishy, monkey, wolfy, pai, and tartou standing at the doorway. We blush. "Well I guess we better form that truth. Cause They might kill us if we dont." Tartou said giggling. They all nodded and form a truth.

_**Candy:Hooray! Blondie dead they admited their love and form a truth, R & R**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Candy: read last chapter of suck up to find out**_


End file.
